


My Bet's On "Daddy"

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Self Indulgent Crap [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Imagined Characters Talking, Self Indulgent Crap, and i couldn't let it get away, but this came to me, im exhausted, its 12:48 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you imagine the characters you crush on in tv shows/movies are with you. Sometimes they talk about you. No big deal, it's totally normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bet's On "Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who reads this. I'm pretty sure it's crap, it's absolutely self indulgent but it's almost one o'clock, I am absolutely exhausted, it came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I decided to get it out before I lost how I wanted it to sound and this is the result. Also a I'm sleep deprived girl with a daddy kink so don't judge me.

All the characters are not always totally solid. It takes a lot of effort to picture them all at once, let alone keep their images steady all together.

Sometimes, one of them will lose focus or blur in and out. Some miss a vital part of the conversation but make a reappearance knowing exactly what was talked about. 

Tonight is a particularly hard night that you’re having.

They’re all there. You’re exhausted, you’re head hurts and your eyes burn from crying at that movie earlier. Damn Netflix and it’s alluring charm.

And now, when the thing you want most is sleep, they just won’t leave you alone.

There’s Peter Hale, sitting behind you, stroking your arm as you lay on your side, eyelids fluttering. Stiles is in the corner fidgeting nervously, smiling at you, then darting his glance away.

Dean Winchester is at the foot of your bed, winking at you occasionally, but mostly looking at Cas, who is seated at his feet. Cas is appearing in his goth!Castiel AU form tonight, complete with the eyeliner and piercings.

Ten is rifling through your shelves, sonicing the occasional knick knack while Rose keeps taking things from him and putting them back in their spots.

Tony and Loki are in the middle of the room. Tony is lounging on the floor, sipping his ever present coffee while Loki is on his back making green smoke waft around his fingers dancing in the air.

Sherlock is pacing as John watches him, wearing a particularly fluffy looking jumper.

Killian is stretched out across your bed while Neal leans idly up against the wall.

And it’s these characters. These shimmering, hotter than fuck, mirage like characters that are slowly but surely fucking you up in the head.

You’d rather they were just fucking you.

“So sad,” Peter murmurs above you, fingertips still trailing across your arm. “Can’t reach an orgasm.”

“Tragic, really.” Cas replies sarcastically. Oh good, he’s in his snarky mood that accompanies the look tonight.

“But I wonder.” Loki says from the floor. “Whose name will be on her lips when she finally reaches climax?”

“Me.” Dean leans back on his elbows casually, sporting a cocky smirk. “She’s definitely gonna say ‘Dean.’”

“Nonsense.” Sherlock says, not stopping his pacing. “All logic points to me. Evidence supports my attractive aesthetic features and I clearly have the cold, aloof attitude that she equates with a distant parent relationship, thus creating a need to please me. She would most obviously say ‘Sherlock.’”

“No way,” Dean protests. “Don’t you remember? The only time she ever got close was when she was saying my name.”

“That was a particular instance in which she was using your image to further her fantasy, it has nothing to do with the heat of the moment and-”

“Boys, this is nonsense.” Ten pipes up. “She’d be saying ‘Doctor’ in a heartbeat.”

Rose snorts. “Doctor, you’re so full of yourself. Besides,” She casually flicks her hair behind her shoulder. “It’s a woman’s touch she needs. Give me ten minutes alone with her and she’d never need any fantasies of any of you again.”

“She might say my name.” Stiles pipes up from the corner. There’s a hopeful smile on his face.

There’s a moment of silence. Then everyone bursts out laughing. 

“Good one, little man.” Dean wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. “She might say my name.”

“It’s possible!” Stiles says, looking a little outraged. “She pictures me at least as often as you guys-”

“Men.” Killian smiles, swirling the contents of a flask. “The girl’s after men, lad. You’re just a boy.”

“Right,” Tony says, brandishing his mug. “Which is why she’d say ‘Tony.’ It’s the goatee. It’s a classy look and her favorite.”

“You’re right, she does prefer facial hair.” Killian said with his long drawl. “So when the lass reaches her release, she’ll be crying out ‘Captain Hook.’ It’s sexy and alluring to her.”

“Look, a lot of us have facial hair and are older.” Neal says. “She digs it, we get it. So I’ve got as good of a chance as the rest of you.”

“You’re just fatherly, you aren’t dangerous.” Peter purrs. “This one likes the danger.” He leans close and his breath whispers over your throat. “Likes the unpredictable factor, that I could lose control at any moment.”

“Well, if that’s true, then I’d have no chance.” John said, arms folded. “But then, why am I here.”

“Same reason the boy’s here.” KIlian jerks a thumb towards Stiles. “She’s attracted to you, you’re just not in the running for this particular contest.”

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but seems to think better of it.

“I’ve got the look of danger.” Cas grins cockily. “Plus she likes the piercings. You just know the tongue one would blow her mind.”

“You’ve got a point.” Peter concedes. Stiles gives a squawk of indignance. “But I still don’t think it will be your name she says.”

“It’s gonna be mine.” Dean says. “It worked before, it’ll work again.”

“It got her hot and bothered.” Sherlock said. “All evidence points to me.”

“Tongue ring, I’m telling you.” Cas says, shaking his head.

Stiles glares at the room, but doesn’t say a word. 

John absentmindedly picks at his nails.

“It’s ‘Captain Hook’ she’ll be uttering, lads.” Killian takes a swig of his flask.

“I’m a pretty safe bet.” Neal says.

“It’ll be ‘Doctor.’” Ten chimes in.

“Rose.” Rose shakes her head.

“No one beats the god who can multiply himself.” Loki says with a self satisfied smirk.

“Me.” Tony winks. “No argument necessary.”

Peter smiles wickedly above your nearly sleeping figure. “My bet’s on ‘Daddy.’”

There’s a moment of pause from all the characters. 

“Damnit he’s right.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end I am so proud of you. Gold stars each and every one of you. If you want something semi-good I suggest looking at my other works, they're not that bad. If you would like to say hi, ask me why I would post such weirdness or talk to me about being my beta reader so I don't post such weirdness without your permission first drop by my ask on Tumblr, avengersincamphalfbloodstardis. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
